


At my parents house

by PhoenixLuna



Category: One Piece
Genre: LawLu - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixLuna/pseuds/PhoenixLuna
Summary: It's my first try to write a boyxboy one shot. Hope you like it.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 21





	At my parents house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traffyluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traffyluffy/gifts).



> It's my first try to write a boyxboy one shot. Hope you like it.

Luffy POV.

Law and I were together for some weeks now. Today we decided that it's time for him to finally meet my parents, Shanks and Makino, and my brothers, Sabo and Ace. Until today we kept our relationship a secret but we are tired of hiding our true feelings and want to show to everybody that we belong together. I really hope my family will except Law cause I really love him so much. Everything went really well. They all accepted Law. Even my brothers didn't say anything against our relationship which was really a big surprise. 

”I’m so happy that my son finally found someone as friendly, caring and good as you.” Makino said to Law with a big smile on her face. ”You’re so sweet and I’m happy that your son is in my life. Luffy-ya really is a good person and I promise I will never hurt him.” said Law. "You better not hurt Lu or I promise Sabo and me will kill you!" Ace warnt Law. I glared at Ace. He really is too overprotected most of the time. ”Ace stop it. I’m pretty sure Law won’t hurt him. He should know that you two are very protective of Anchor. Have a good night and get good rest.” Shanks said and then walk away with Makino. ”Good night to you too.” Law only replied with a smile. 

Law got into the guest room where my parents let him stay in. I went to my room which was directly on the opposite of the gest room. I took off my clothes and put on short shorts and a simple white shirt. Just as I were going to get into bed, I heard a knock on my door. ”Who is it? ” I asked. ”It’s me, Law. Open the door. ” He whispered. ”Okay I’m coming.” I slowly walked to the door without making any noise and opened it. ”Why aren’t you asleep yet?” He asked, hugging me tightly. ”Well I was just about to get in bed, but you came.” ”Oh okay. Well can I stay here for a little bit?” He asked with an innocent look on his face. ”Yeah sure, but don’t try any of your moves on me.” I replied with a wink. ”Hahah, I’m not sure if I would be able to handle myself when you’re in those short shorts standing in front of me.” ”Oh shut up, let’s get in bed.” I said walking him over to the bed and we both got in together. 

He pulled me towards him and put my head on his chest, wrapped his arms around me tightly and put his head on my head. ”I’m so happy that I finally got too meet your whole family. But I saw your brother Sabo checking you out a couple times. ” He said holding my tighter than before. ”Ahahaah not his fault you just so good looking. And I’m really glad that my family liked you.” I replied, kissing him on the lips. ”I love you so much Luffy-ya.” ”Love you to Law.” I felt his hands slowly going down my back and landing on my ass. His eyes were full of lust. ”You’re so hot.” He said to me, deeply staring into my eyes. ”L-Law, maybe you should go back to your room? ” I asked. ”Why? I’m loving it here.” He started to kiss my neck. ”Law this isn’t the right time. We can’t do it at my parents’ house. I know how loud you get and I can’t even imagine my parents or my brothers hearing us doing the dirty.” ”Luffy-ya, I promise I will be quiet this time. We will go slowly, I swear.” ”Law, please sto- Ughhhhh.” He started to slowly rub me threw my shorts. I couldn’t take it no more. I needed him. ”Get in me Law.” A smirk appeared on his face. He straight away got on top of me and took his shirt off fast and threw it onto the floor. I started to rub his hard one and he moaned loudly. ”Law stop! You’re being loud!” ”Ughhh sorry babe, I can’t help it.” He took off my shirt. Our bodies started to grind against each other and we both were moaning softly. 

Law took off his shorts and took off mine right after. He stopped and stared at my body. He bit his lip and then took off my and his boxers. He positioned himself in front of my entrance and was teasing me. ”Oh Law come on and get in me.” I were desperate for him. ”Haha now who’s the desperate one.” He slowly entered himself into me, and I couldn’t help but moan softly. His face just made me go crazy. He started to go faster and deeper into me. He grabbed onto my waist tightly and pushed himself deeper. It was my turn to take control. I pushed him off and got on top of him. I started to ride him and he grabbed onto my waist again to go harder. ”Uhhh yes babe, just like that, don’t stop.” Law was moaning like crazy but quietly. It turned me on even more to know that I can make him feel this good. Once again, he took control. He pushed me off him and got back on top of me. I can tell he was about to release inside of me any minute. ”Yes I’m so close, oh shit.” ”Go faster Law, please!” After a couple more thrusts, Law released inside me and moaned my name into my ear, the same time I came. He fell on the side of the bed next to me and pulled me onto him, letting me put my head on his chest and wrapping his arms around me tightly. Our bodies were both sweaty and sticky. ”Bab ... that was … amazing.” He said out of breath. All I could do was nod my head and smile back at him. He looked into my eyes and kissed my lips. ” I love you Luffy-ya.” ” I love you too.” We both fell asleep in each other’s arms. Let’s just hope that, in the morning my parents or brothers don’t knock on my door and see Law in my bed.


End file.
